Harry Potter and the Secret Jedi
by Azaeliaa
Summary: What happens when the world of Harry Potter and the world of Star Wars clash? Potter meets someone strange and secrets are yet to be revealed... Star Wars plot is changed completely, but Harry Potter's plot hasn't changed much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to take a break from my first story for a little while, because I got a new story idea. Please review. I mean seriously, you guys are really quiet...**

I was running. Running with all my strength through the different passage ways and twisting routes of the Death Star. I heard the heavy pounding of droid's feet and the shouts of men. I forced myself to move faster, my ragged breaths kept an unsteady beat.

Racing into a large room, I quickly spotted an X-Wing I could probably steal. Moving fast, I half leaped, half Force propelled myself onto the cockpit entrance. Lifting the hatch, I slid in and began to hijack the ship, hot wiring it for an automatic start.

Hearing a loud crash and angry voices, I panicked. A couple of sparks flashed as the engine whirled to life. Closing the hatch above me, I flipped up several switches before I zoomed the ship out of the port and into open space. I didn't bother putting on my seatbelt as I spun the X-Wing into diving barrel rolls to avoid the lasers from the Empire's ships.

Checking behind, and seeing about five on my trail, I shot down, straight into an asteroid field. Concentrating, I went through it, taking on some dangerously close calls. Exiting the field a minute or two later, I leveled off the X-Wing, thinking I was safe. Until a laser slammed into the right wings of my ship.

Instantly, it spun out of control. I struggled to regain it, when a planet's gravity began to pull me in. I swore under my breath when the stolen ship burst through the atmosphere, catching fire on the way down. Smoke and flames was all I could see out of the windows of the cockpit. An explosion blew apart my ship on my right. I was thrown from the X-Wing out the left window and was suddenly free falling. Twisting myself around, I calculated my fall. Five seconds from impact, right on some railroad tracks.

I made myself relax. Closing my eyes, I started to use the Force to slow my fall. Then I slammed onto a moving train. Three seconds to impact early. This was just fantastic. Opening my eyes, I rolled to my stomach an grasped the edge of the train. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as pain like fire intensified along my right side.

Trying to ignore the pain, I took a deep breath. Tightening my grip, I leaped off of the train. Gripping the edge of the train car and swinging my legs inward, I smashed through the window. I let out a gasp as I hit the train car floor. Hard. I groaned as I sat up, and stared straight into the eyes of two shocked teens, about the same age as me.

One was wearing round glasses and had black hair with vibrant green eyes. The other was a bright redhead covered in freckles. I stifled another groan as I raised myself gingerly onto the opposite cushion as them.

"Are you all right?" The redhead asked.

"Oh sure." I snorted sarcastically, "I just was exploded out of a flaming ship, landed smack down on top of a moving train, and smash through a glass window to get in here." I let out another gasp, a painful reminder of what was really important.

"Where is this train heading?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Hogwarts." They answered simultaneously, just staring at me. I looked down at my right side to see what they were looking at. A dark stain was leaking through my Jedi clothes and spreading fast. I pressed my arm and hands into my side, wincing as I tried to stop the blood. My eyes wandered to the floor. It was covered in little crystal shards of glass. I could also see a streak of my blood beneath the shimming floor. I frowned. Looking up on the teens I smiled and said, "I'm Leia."

The black haired one stared for a moment before answering, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron." The redhead said after a moment of hesitation.

"What planet are we on?" I asked, frowning slightly at the scenery.

"Earth." Harry replied, confused at my question. I could feel the blood drain off my face. If the Rebel Alliance wanted to kill me before, they definitely would want to now. Earth was strictly off limits to both the dark and the light sides. Three hundred thousand years and I was the first Jedi to break the unwritten, unspoken rule.

A dark redhead girl poked her head thorough the door and said, "Hey, have any of you seen a toad- " She was pulled into silence when she saw the stunned and slightly scared looks of the boys and the smashed window. Scanning the small room, she saw the glass fragments, the blood, and me. Her eyes widened and she seemed as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"Hey." I said, "I'm Leia." A pained expression crossed my face when my head began to pound and the pain began to worsen.

"I'm Hermione." She replied, "I'll go and get someone to help you." She spun on her heel and raced away. Feeling light-headed, I laid my head down on the couch and slipped into unconsciousness.

(Flashback Dream): I felt little. My head was level to the table. The people who has raised me up to this point of my life were cruel. I whipped around as the door was forcefully thrown open. A dark and powerful figure stood cloaked in the doorway. "Daddy." I whispered. I shrieked as a rough hand seized me from behind. With a swoosh and a hum, the cloaked figure had his gleaming red lightsaber out. I screamed and covered my ears as the man holding me shot several times at my father, who deflected the lasers with ease. Advancing forward, he stuck the man through with the burning weapon, pulling me from his arms as he fell dead. I sobbed into my father's shoulder, as he welded his weapon in his other hand. Walking out the door there was a whoosh, and saw a green lightsaber cut my father's hand clean off where he was holding his weapon. Warriors rushed in a forcefully ripped me from my father and carried me away, watching my father get smaller and smaller as he fought for his life. "Noooooo!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I cried out, bolting upright with a start. Or at least I tried to. A couple of people were holding me down into a hospital bed. Rage was still flowing through me from my dream of the past. Using the Force, I flung my captors across the room and slammed them into a wall.

Jolting upright, I clutched my left shoulder with my right hand and surveyed the room. I was definitely in a hospital ward. The two nurses I accidentally sent across the room, quickly picked themselves up, and raced out. To my right, were two very shocked people.

"That was extraordinary." I shifted my eyes towards the voice. It belonged to an old robed man with a silver beard. Sitting next to him was the head nurse.

"Who are you?" I asked, my anger from the past slowly draining out of me.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, my dear Leia, and we are in the hospital ward of Hogwarts." The old man replied evenly.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned, hostility clear in my voice.

"Ahh.." Dumbledore spoke softly, " I believe your dear friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione relayed this information. Now, a question for you. How did you use magic without a wand?"

I simply stared at him, confused. Magic? There was no such thing as magic, everyone knew that. Dumbledore continued at my silence, "And how, if I might ask, have you come to board the train? Or acquire such wounds?"

I slipped from beneath the covers and stood, throwing on my Jedi robe. It was apparently taken off me while they bandaged my side. I slid my hand with in my cloak, making sure my lightsaber was still there. To my horror, it was gone.

"And this is my last question. What is this?" Cradled upon the old man's hand was my weapon. I stepped forward to retrieve it, but he took a step back saying, "You may have it back once you've answered my questions. It is important to the witches and wizards world."

I reached out with the Force, causing my lightsaber to leap from his hand and into mine. "You have no need to know who I am, or how I have come to be here." I said coldly, "I will be leaving soon."

"No." He replied "I'd rather think that you will stay with in these walls to learn how to become a proper witch."

An hour later, Dumbledore announced that I would be joining the school. I walked down the long aisle that was created by the four tables, representing each house. Most of the kids were older than me, I noted, walking a little unsure of myself. Stopping in front of the stage, I sat down as a Professor placed a witches hat upon my head. Two seconds later, I flinched when the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' for everyone to hear. A table to my right erupted into cheers to have me in their house. Numbly, I went to sit next to them.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur. Between flashes of pain from my burned side, I learned the pathways of the school and strange warnings about moving staircases and the third floor corridor, as well as a dark forest. When the day finally ended, I found out that I was sharing a room with Hermione. Straight across the Gryffindor lounge was where Harry and Ron where staying. I groaned as I sat down on my bed.

"Leia." I jumped at my name. "Are you all right? Harry and Ron said that you fell on top of their train car and smashed through a window. If anything, you might want to go have the nurse change you bandages." Hermione stated almost as if she was listing off facts.

"I'm fine." I snapped, "I don't need anyone watching out for me." I collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"You seem a little tense, is something going on?" she inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." I replied. I zipped off my knee high combat boots and rolled them off the bed, hearing a satisfying thud when they hit the ground in turn. Sliding beneath the covers, I stared at the ceiling. Sleep eventually overtook me.

I jolted awake with a gasp when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I stared up at Hermione as she looked down, concerned. "Is there something your not telling me?" She asked, worried, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine." I said a little stiffly, "And, yes, there is something I am not telling you, but it's for your own protection." Hermione looked at me confused, with sadness clouding the corners of her eyes.

If she knew who I really was... I thought, then Darth Sinuous would have no problem sensing my presence if he came close enough. The more people who knew me the more danger I put them in. I couldn't imagine what would happen if a Sith came down to Earth. They would be after one person, one person only.

Me.

I shivered at the thought. Best to keep a low profile. "It's time to get ready for our first class." Hermione reminded me. Rolling out of bed, I quickly dressed and braided my hair off to the right. Strapping my boots on, I steadied my shaking hand on my lightsaber, double checking that it was safe concealed with in my cloak.

Why was I so nervous? I usually never lost my nerve. Frowning, I watched Hermione gather up all her books and busy herself with tidying up her space. The only other time I had been like this was when Luke... ...well... ...I just hoped he was safe. And alive.

**Finally done. Not really the most exciting chapter, I know. Among other things, thanks for all you guys who reviewed and followed! I am actually really happy of how this story has been turning out. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise that the next chapter will be a little more exciting. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter! Been awhile, but it's finally here. ) Please read and review, I love to read your guys comments! Enjoy.**

Hermione practically dragged me to our first class, demanding if I had an owl or any of the required books or a wand. I told her that I have never seen a owl and didn't know we required books and that Dumbledore thought I could use magic without a wand. She looked at me like I was insane.

"You can use magic without a wand?" Hermione asked me in an awed voice, "I didn't even know that it was possible!"

"Well...no, I use the Force." I replied. Hermione simply stared at me.

"The Force?"

"I'm not really surprised you don't know what it is." I muttered.

"What did you think we going to use instead of books?" she asked.

"Holograms." I said without missing a beat.

"Holograms? What in world are Holograms?" Hermione stared at me in disbelief.

"You know, those little blue glowing cubes that project maps, past events, or used as a real time communication device. We used those all the time when I was a Padawan..." I trailed off when I noticed her blank expression.

"How come you don't know what owls are?" She asked, continuing with her tirade of questions.

I finally snapped, "Just because you might know almost every alien species you happen to come across, doesn't mean I do too."

"Alien?" Hermione looked at me wondrously, "You mean, you think owls are aliens? As if you were from outer space? You were born on a different planet?"

Then it dawned on me. These people didn't know about the billions of alien species that inhabits the galaxy, nor the galactic war between the Sith and the Jedi. Fear flooded through me as a realized I had just given away part of my identity. Not enough for a Sith or Jedi to sense my presence, thankfully.

I grasped Hermione's shoulders in my hands and stared deep into her eyes for the first time since we met, forcing us to stop in the middle of a long hallway.

"I need you to try to forget everything I told you in the last five minutes." My voice was dangerously quiet. "If you investigate my past, it can get you killed."

"How?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Knowledge is power. That kind of power can be sensed by my enemies. You do not want to meet them." I released Hermione and dropped my eye contact, scolding myself for not being more careful with my information.

The once empty hallway was now starting to fill with excited students racing to class. Hermione gasped my wrist and pushed her way through the students, pulling us into a classroom that was starting to fill with students. I was dragged to the front and pushed into a chair. Hermione sat down next to me with a sigh.

'Strange...' I thought, 'we never sat down for lessons when I was a Padawan.'

We were sitting at a table at the very front of the room, but on the right side. There was three rows of tables starting at the front and going all the way to the back wall. There was a large desk at the front, and I assumed it was the Professors.

The door in the back slammed shut loudly, and I jumped a couple inches in my seat. Hermione glanced at me and spoke quietly as the Professor strolled to the front of the room, "I don't think your enemies are strong enough to break into Hogwarts." I simply glared daggers at her.

"Welcome class." The Professor said, peering over her glasses at them, "I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Would all of you please open your books and read the first three chapters. I will be expecting notes by tomorrow."

Hermione spread her book between us and handed me a quill and a sheet of parchment. Muttering thanks under my breath, I glanced around at the other students and glanced back up at the teacher. She was gone. An adult tabby cat sat on the desk with its tail over its paws, observing the students work.

Our eyes meet. I stared into the cats green and yellow flicked orbs, determined not to blink or look away first. The door opened suddenly and slammed shut with a bang. I jumped in my seat, again, but the cat broke eye contact before me. Looking behind me, I saw Harry and Ron walk quickly in.

"Whew!" Ron muttered to Harry, "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat on the table crouched, its tail swinging, and leaped. At the peak of the jump, the cat changed into Professor McGonagall. My eyes widened in shock, as did Ron's.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." The Professor said in her cool calm voice, "Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Harry informed her.

McGonagall replied without missing a beat, "Then, perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." The rest of the class passed uneventfully, although I was waiting for a rather painful punishment to come to Ron or Harry.

Next class was called Potions. All four of us was on time for that class. The whole class flinched when Professor Snape strolled into the dungeon and silence fell among the students. Snape told the class his rules and said that he could teach us how to brew glory and bottle fame. He called Harry Potter the new celebrity and quizzed his with three questions that made no sense.

"Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Snape said in an oily voice after Harry failed to answer any of the questions.

"That is ironic." I mumbled under my breath. Instantly, Professor Snape was inches away from my face.

"What did you say?" His voice threatening. I was not intimidated.

"I said that was ironic." I spoke clearly, "You say fame isn't everything yet you brag that you can use 'potions' to gain some. As if you wanted some yourself before. Like your holding some kind of grudge."

"I will speak to you after class." He said icily. First day was going great... Not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesss! Two chapters in two days, this is going to be a good week. Anyways, as always, enjoy...**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sent me frightened and sympathetic looks as they left at the end of class. Thirty seconds later, I was alone with Professor Snape. Snape came and stared straight into my eyes.

"How much do you know?" He hissed quietly, anger evident in his voice.

"Know what?" I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"You know what I'm talking about." Snape said, enraged. I shook my head no.

"Then why did you say that you knew about a past grudge?" He asked circling me. I tensed and spun to keep him in my line of sight. If it was one thing I learned the hard way was never turn your back on your enemies.

"I don't know what your talking about. I was just guessing." I said tensely.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked holding a small vial of clear liquid for me to see. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on his hands for any threatening movement. "It is a truth-telling potion. One drop and I could make you spill your darkest, deepest secrets."

I let out a small gasp as I stepped backwards away from Snape. He smiled cruelly, "I suggest you tell the truth now. How. Do. You. Know?"

"I was telling the truth." I retorted. Backing though the dungeon doors, I turned and sprinted away. Rounding a corner, in ran straight into Harry and Ron. I untangled myself from them after the crash to the floor. Both of them looked concerned for me.

"What happened?" Ron asked softly as we went to lunch.

"He accused me of knowing something about him that he didn't want known and threatened to use a truth-telling potion on me. I didn't know what he was talking about." I informed them. Their eyes went wide. I looked at Harry questionably, "Why did he call you the new celebrity?"

Ron answered for him, "You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry, but he survived. He was the only person to ever survive the killing curse!"

"You-Know-Who?" I asked staring at them blankly.

"You know, Voldemort." Harry said. Ron flinched at the name. By this time they were at the Great Hall and sat down with Hermione to eat.

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked. Harry, Ron, and even Hermione stared at me like they have never meet someone who never heard of Voldemort. Funny thing is, it was probably true.

"Voldemort is an evil wizard who kills anyone who gets in the way of him rising to power and trying to rule the wizard world." Hermione stated.

"Oh, that's a relief, I was starting to think that he was a really bad guy." I said sarcastically.

"And the weird thing is that no one knows if he is dead or waiting to strike revenge on Harry." Hermione whispered dramatically.

"Why would he need revenge on Harry?" I asked.

Harry answered that one,"When he tried to kill me he lost most of his powers. He also killed my parents with the same curse he tried to kill me with."

"Sorry about your family." I said, "My mother died giving birth to me..." I almost said 'and Luke' but that might lead to questions.

"At least you have your dad." Harry said miserably, staring at his food.

So, like an idiot, I replied, "Not really." They all looked at me.

"Why not?" Hermione asked me.

"His boss kind of wants me to join the Dark Side or die." I snapped, "It's not really like I can just go see him whenever I want, I'd probably never leave alive." Standing up, I marched away from them, ignoring Hermione when she called out to me. I walked quickly down random corridors for who knows how long, my jumbled thoughts whirling around in my mind. About Luke, Anakin, and the Rebel Alliance...

Someone was coming down the same hall I was. I slipped under an arch and hid in the shadows, but got confused when Professor McGonagall marched past with out noticing me with a nervous looking Harry in her wake.

Frowning, I went the way they came from. Rounding the corner, I was plowed to the ground by boy who was running down the hall. "Hey! Watch where your going!" He grumbled as he picked himself up, and turned to face me, seemingly ready to throw out some insults. Instead, when he saw who I was, he said, "Sorry I hit you." He offered a hand to me.

Ignoring him, I picked myself up. "I'm fine. Just be more careful next time." I pushed past him but stopped when he asked, "What's your name again? I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Leia." I said, turning to face him, wondering why he was being so nice. Most people, except Ron, Harry, and Hermione, ignored me. I glanced at his hand, realizing he was carrying a broomstick.

"Why are you carrying around a broomstick?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

Draco smiled at me. "I just came from the flying lesson, I already know how to ride a broomstick though, so it's kind of boring. Is that why you skipped?"

"No." I said, eyeing the broom, "But you can ride on one of those? It doesn't seem very safe."

"You don't know how to ride a broom?" He asked. I shook my head. "Do you want to skip the rest of the lesson with me? I can teach you how to ride one."

"Will we be punished?" I asked.

"Naw." Draco said confidently, "I'll make sure we'll scrape through this one clean. Besides, the worst that could happen is that a Professor scolds us."

I smiled back at him, "Ok." He thrusted the broom he was holding in my hands. Telling me to wait here, he left quickly down another hallway. A moment later Draco was back, carrying another broom.

I followed him down many corridors and soon we stepped out together into the sunlight. We were in a medium sized clearing up against the school and a forest wrapped around the remaining edges.

"No one really comes here anymore." Draco told me, "In fact, I doubt a lot of people knows that this exists." I nodded at him.

"That's good. I don't think we want to be walked in on. Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't exactly friends." I muttered. Draco began to teach me properly how to mount a broom, using his hands to adjust my grip on the handle, and telling me to kick off the ground hard with my foot.

"How do you steer this thing?" I asked before I took off. He smiled encouragingly.

"You point and lean." Draco answered. I nodded as he mounted his own broom. He kicked off the ground, hard, and pointed his broom skyward, shooting straight up. I grinned and followed. Once we pulled above the treetops, I leveled out my broomstick and sat up, bringing it to a stop. Draco swooped back around next to me. "Race?" He asked grinning.

"To the lake and back." I answered also grinning. We shot off together side by side. Draco beat me back. Barely. But to be fair, it was the first time I had ever rode an enchanted piece of wood.

**Well, how'd all you guys like it? Please tell me in the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Been crazy busy over winter break, but I finally got this done, so enjoy! As always, please R&R. **

I stumbled as I hit the ground a little too hard. Draco landed perfectly next to me. "You might need a little more practice." He commented light-heartedly. I nodded not really feeling like speaking. The last half hour spent having fun with Malfoy felt a little strange after being on the run for so long. "Hey, do want to do this with me again? I-I could teach you how to land better."

"Sure." I said, handing him the broom I used, "Let's meet here about every other night." He nodded in agreement. Muttering a goodbye, I went back into the school, seeing students file out to their next class. I spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione in the crowd and ran up next to them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I... Umm... Just was around." I said, deciding it probably wouldn't be the best idea to tell them what happened with Malfoy. She looked at me skeptically, but let the matter drop.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky! She knows more about you than you do!" Ron was telling Harry.

"Who doesn't?" Harry muttered back. We were in the middle of a staircase when it suddenly started moving on its own. I gasped and clutched the rail.

"What's happening?" I asked, shocked.

"The staircases move, remember?" Hermione reminded me.

"Yea, but who moves them? And why?" All three of them shrugged. As soon as the staircase stopped they ran up the rest of the way. I quickly followed.

"Let's go this way." Harry said, slightly uncertainly.

"Before the staircases move again!" Ron joked although no one was really in the mood for joking. They emerged into a dark corridor that was completely silent.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron whispered through the dark. I nodded uncertainly. Hermione grasped my arm tightly.

"We're not supposed to be here! This is the third floor. It's forbidden." She hissed fearfully.

"Let's go." Harry muttered. I spun around suddenly when I heard a small scuffing sound behind us. They all turned to see what I was staring at. It was a long haired cat. Maine coon to be exact.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione cried.

"Run!" Harry yelled. We all turned and pelted after him. "Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry gasped as he tried the handle. It didn't budge. "It's locked." His frustration leaked through his voice.

"That's it, where done for!" Ron exclaimed nervously.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione whispered franticly as she pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the door she spoke 'Alohomora!' And a click could be heard. Pushing open the door, we all piled in, pulled it shut and listened hard.

"Alohomora?" Ron hissed in question at Hermione.

"Standard Book of Spells - chapter seven." She whispered back. We all held our breath as Filch came closer, but turned back around when he didn't see anyone. In that silence I discovered there was more things breathing in the room than just the four of us. I turned slowly around. There was a huge three-headed dog cocking it's heads at us.

"Guys..." I muttered quietly. They didn't pay any attention to me. Their ears were pressed tightly to the door. I heard Finch say something outside the door, not knowing what he had said... And not caring either. The ears on all three heads perked up at the voice, but then dropped, sniffing the air. At least it didn't see us as a threat...

"Filch is gone." Hermione muttered and the three of them let out a sigh of relief. The middle head swung towards us. I sucked in a breath. Staying as still as I could, I nudged someone behind me. "Guys!" I hissed.

"He probably thinks this door is locked." Ron mused. My eyes widened as the right head snapped to focus on Ron.

"It was locked!" Hermione exclaimed. The left head sniffed at Hermione. The dog shifted and Harry finally turned around. "And for good reason!" He gasped at the monster, in which I spied a trapdoor beneath its feet. Hermione and Ron whipped around. The left head left out a snarl. We all screamed and ran from the room, locking the door on our rapid flight out.

After running a few yards from the quieting barks, Hermione turned to us, her face serious.

Ron nearly ran into me, but he managed to gasp out, "What do they think their doing?! Keeping a thing like that locked up in school?"

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice...it had three!" Ron shot back.

"It was standing on a trap door." I muttered.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, "Which means it wasn't there by accident. It guarding something." I closed my eyes and reached out to the dog with the Force, trying to read its intentions. The intentions were good, but from it flowed fierce protectiveness and suspicion as well as an overwhelming sense of pride.

"Guarding something?" Harry questioned, disbelief threading clearly though his voice. My eyes snapped open. "Yes..." I muttered, "Something very powerful."

Hermione huffed, "Well whatever it is I don't care." I raised my eyebrows, not quite believing her.

"Well, at least not right now! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with a clever idea to get us killed... Or worse, expelled!"

Not knowing what else to do, I trailed Hermione back to the girls dormitory. As soon as me and her were alone, she told me something most disturbing.

"I looked up the Force in our library." She said, "They didn't have anything on it, but maybe there might be something in the restricted section."

"I told you not to even think about it." I said, enraged, "It's way to dangerous."

"What is so dangerous about it?" Hermione snapped at me.

"I can never stay in one place to long." I said, trying to contain my rage.

"But why?" Hermione pressed.

"I can't tell you!" I snapped angrily.

"You could." Hermione said softly. I ignored her. I stepped to the window and looked out onto the darkening land. With a sigh, I turned around. Hermione was still staring at me, concerned.

"I have enemies..." I said softly, "...who want to kill me. Many enemies." Hermione's eyes were wide staring at me.

"Nothing, no enemy, could get into Hogwarts." She said trying to comfort me.

"Mine could." I whispered, but in a louder voice told her, "Don't mention it again. Or research it. It's too risky." She nodded at me. And we both slipped into our beds. Of course I had my worst nightmare ever.

(Flashback Dream): Branches whipped in my face as I ran through the jungled woods of an unknown planet. My heart was racing a million miles an hour and my blood pounded in my ears. Racing onward, I ripped my red lightsaber from the insides of my cloak and transferred it to my right hand, keeping it deactivated. I skidded to a stop, breathing hard as dirt sprayed from beneath my boots. I paused, trying to keep completely still, and listened. The forest around me was quiet. I lost the Empire droids in the dust. I stood silently from my crouched position, glanced at the bright green forest around me. Now what? I was stuck on a hot, humid planet running from the Empire. A twig snapped behind me, loud and clear and bring an impending doom. A hand grasped me from behind. The lightsaber in my hand activated, and I spun, my weapon hissing through the air. I felt it connect with something. Breathing hard, I held the lightsaber before me, a glowing tube of red protecting me from what I thought was my enemies. Looking beyond the tip, I saw my brother. Luke. His name caught in my throat. He stumbled away from the humming weapon, disbelief and fear shown in his eyes. 'How could you!?' He was screaming at me. His voice was strangely fading. I looked down and at my feet was a dead man. Obi Wan Kenobi.


End file.
